First Kiss
by darkyami1214
Summary: After the whole battle with Ganondorf & death & Minda's leaving, Link & Zelda return back to Hyrule, at the same time, realising their feelings for each other. *Based on a beautiful Youtube Video I found.* /Zelink/


Hi Everyone I'm here to post a one shot, I got inspired to write this when I found this beautiful video one youtube,

Named…

"Zelda and link first kiss twilight princess"

Man! I love it so Much that I decided to write a one shot on it.

(Oh I also will add MORE dialoged to it, so I can make it longer)

This takes place just after Twilight Princess, and the defeat of Ganondorf, as well as Midna leaving

*cries*

I know I will miss her too…

She was one of my Favorite characters in the game, except in the beginning, after that she was kick ass.

As well as very beautiful in her true form. (Yes I'm bi BTW)

Okay… you didn't come to hear my rambling, you came to a Zelink story.

I own nothing "The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess" belongs to their rightful owners, and the video belongs to…. Uhh, not sure who made it…

Anyways… Please Read and Review

Enjoy.

_First Kiss… _

The wind was blowing, causing the surrounding around an gentle, warm calm feeling.

It had taken exactly 2 days and nights to reach back to Hyrule Field just in front of eastern Castletown.

Two youths walked down, one male and the other female.

The male who couldn't be older than 17, wearing a green tunic, in addition to brown belts, two satchels, gauntlets, and a pair of leather boots over his white tights. To top it off, he wore a pointed hat, that flexed down the back of his past his shoulders. His sword and sapphire, red and silver Hylian shield lied against his back.

Next to him was a beautiful female next to him. Who from sight looked like she had turned the age of 19. She wore a royal lavender and pearl white dress. Decorated with golden jewels and accessories. White gloves covered her arms from her wrist and part of her hand to slightly above her elbow. Her crown sat nicely on her long hazelnut hair, which closing to the end of it was tied into a careful fish tail braid, two parts of the brown hair was tied into small locks wrapped with thin fabric ending with cone shaped pins.

"We are almost there Princess." Spoke the male, his voice a soft tune, yet sounding slightly lower, similar to that of a wolf.

The Princess glanced at the male next to her. She knew what had happened during his journey, as well as seeing it first hand after he saved the Lakebed Water Temple that was created by the Zoras.

Memories flashed through her mind remembering the fight this youth had not to long ago. As well as his Partner. Tears threaten to fall from her eyes, as she watched her friend leave before their very eyes. She knew it had to be done, shattering the Twilight Mirror, which without doubt was the only known connection to the Twilight Realm and the Light World.

"Princess…" The male spoke again, that brought the Female from her thoughts.

"Yes?" She asked carefully. Her gaining a smile and soften brows.

"You not need call me by my title Link, you may call me by my name." She spoke, wisdom covered her every word.

The one named Link nodded. "Very Well." He spoke, his noble voice reaching his throat. A smile appeared on her rosy red lips, which in return came into Link's pink ones.

Zelda thought, instead of having to reach the castle through the Square, she could teleport there, then again… what effect could that be on Link…? She looked at the Hero of Hyrule, his brows crossing a bit, his sapphire ocean eyes grew a little turmoil in them, the brunet took step next to the male, already sensing what he was thinking about.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" She asked, her voice that of concern mother.

The Green tad hero nodded.

"Yes…" He spoke.

"What was it like to travel with her?" She asked, careful not put her voice higher than it already is.

"To me… she was like a sister… a close friend." He spoke his voice a little heavy, his eyes watery.

"At first, I couldn't stand her, her remarks and sarcastic comments really bothered and annoyed me, but the longer we stood together she started to mellow up a little, her comments a little less then before." His voice strained itself a little, his salty tears to the brink of falling from his crystal orbs.

"After the attack on Zant from Lanayru's spring, she grew sick for some reason, and when-" He stopped, and turned his head away from her.

Zelda nodded in knowing, she remembered clearly what happened, Midna was dying and she had given most of her light to save her, as well as allowing Midna to stay in solid form in the light world.

However the cost was for her to leave her realm.

"I understand." She soothed, her voice soft and gentle.

Link turned his symmetrical head to her, Zelda noticed the small tears falling freely from his eyes. The female felt a small urge to go over to him and wipe those tears away. Her pale cheeks dusted a small pink tint. Of course she will not lie that Zelda herself felt a small crush for the Ordonian, at first she couldn't make what of him, seeing how she met him as a wolf, not his true form.

But just by his eyes she could tell he was something more.

As time passed, and she saw who Link really was, she felt her heart beat twice as fast. It had been decided, that she had fallen for the Hero of Twilight. However she couldn't tell if he would return her feelings.

"Link…" She called her voice that a flute playing in the night, under the moon.

"It's alright to show emotion." She slightly encouraged. She knew that when they were at the Mirror chamber, the male had not showed any emotion beside shock when Midna left.

At the time she could not help but feel a slight fire burning inside of her when Link ran to her when the Twilight princess arrived back from the dead. And when she did she was back into her original form. And even Zelda couldn't help to admit that she was very beautiful.

But now, she was slightly relieved that Link had explained the truth to her, explaining he saw her as sibling and not as a lover.

Link's tears began to arrive in twos then at threes as it continued into even more. He was crying and shaking a little, but wasn't sobbing, he slowly slipped down a little, as more silent tears fell from his eyes.

The brown haired female moved in a little catching Link before he fell even more down, She held him by the shoulders, and even without thinking pulled him into a soft hug.

Link was in a small trance at the moment that he didn't think or even do anything to stop her.

In fact… he felt more at ease… safer…

After everything he was been through a simple hug felt good to him. Having to fight beasts, monsters and creatures that where 10 times his size, really taking a toll on his young life. He was sure that he matured faster than he ever imagined.

Then finally to fight the hardest one in his entire journey was Ganondorf, which who was not a beast or monster 10 times larger than him, but a full grown man, with more experience in his fighting skills and power. Link on the other hand was not fully developed, sure he may have learned 7 secrets into a hero's sword skills, but to fight him had really been a difficult battle.

Zelda, felt his problems, both mental and physical.

Looking down at the younger Hylian she noticed faint scratches and bruises forming on his visible skin, she began to think if there are more, and if so are they worst, on pale skin that was not being shown in the moment.

(He really went through A lot in his mission)

She thought, she couldn't help but feel guilty to have such a task ahead of him. A Young male at the age of 17 fought his way into saving Hyrule. Not even her guards, and knights had never done something like that, and even more, most of them are cowards to even a simple beast, and her best soldiers had been either killed or defeated during the battle.

"Link…" She whispered to him. His shivering stopped for a little.

"I… I'm sorry for everything that you have been through… after all you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You have more courage in you then my whole army had together combined." She spoke directly to his ear.

She pulled him away from her embrace, her eyes shaking a little similar to how she did when she asked for his help, after she received her light arrows.

"I… just wish a task like this never came to you." She whispered her voice tired.

A small smile came to Link's lips, as his tears dropped in numbers turning into nothing.

"It was my destiny Pri-Zelda… There was nothing I could do to keep myself from doing it." He spoke his teary voice trying to go back to normal.

Zelda nodded, the thought came back into her mind nervously she opened her lips to speak.

"Link…" She started. He turned to look at her.

"I'm going to transport ourselves back into the castle, will that be alright with you?" She asked.

Link smiled as he nodded with a slight grunt.

Concentrating on her magic, she focused her mind on the castle, she grabbed Link's hand, to who she did not noticed the little blush on his face. Before he could do anything, he felt himself getting squeezed into a hourglass tube, as green light and golden strip encircled them. The next thing any of them knew, they where already inside the Hyrule Castle.

One look around they were eminently surrounded with guards, all pointing their spears or swords at Link. Zelda Pulled her hand up, indicating not to attack.

"Your Highness…" They all spoke at the same time. There eyes wide, even under that metal mask. Their ruler had been gone over a week and here she was back safe and sound.

"I'm fine… and put your weapons down, Link is no threat…" She spoke while looking directly at him.

"He merely brought me back here." She spoke, the others looked at the green garb hero. Some gasped, Apparently some knew the story of an ancient hero who wears a green tunic. And he looks like him.

More people surrounded the two youths, Who Zelda and Link Evidently recognized as towns folk. How were they even here?

"Your highness after everything, we had to escort the towns folk to the Castle's Courtyard to keep them safe for the time being." Spoke one of the frontal Knights.

Zelda nodded as she smiled. Before, she commanded all of her soldiers to move her people to the castle in case anything would ever happened. Even after that long talk with the high council.

"My Princess is there anything that you need?" Asked the same soldier, the Princess nodded.

"Yes there is, gather everyone to the outside, tell them there is an announcement that needs to be said." She said, her voice royal like.

The soldiers nodded as they brought everyone back outside the castle grounds. A few soldiers stayed behind. She and Link gave each other looks as they walked down the one of the four courtyards of the ancient building.

Upon walking outside the towns folk were already set and ready to listen, there already a higher stand was set ready for the princess and or the council to talk. She moved on top of it, Link just behind her, careful to keep from sight, though he did nothing wrong. (no the exact opposite) He wasn't really wanting to be in the crowds talk.

Zelda stood up like one of the Royal family should, strong and proud.

"People of Hyrule." She spoke, her voice loud and clear. Everyone stood quiet as they listened to their ruler.

"I know it has been hard for some, and how some are aware what has happened during these last few weeks." There were a few murmurs on that particular line.

"And fortunate that the worst has already passed, the Dark Lord as well has passed with it." She spoke, the people began to hear more of the speech.

"As your Ruler, I wish for a better future not only for the good of Hyrule but for your children, and future descendants, to rid of the sufferings he has made and left here, and bring peace to this place, and rule wisely for the benefit of all of you.

And for that, I have appointed Link, who bravely fought against the Dark Lord himself, defeating him successfully. I wish for you all to support him with everything, as he helps not only me, but our soldiers as well as you to bring Hyrule to it's formal glory. May the Goddesses, respect it, and the dead rest in peace." She finished as motioned to Link to step up to the faces of the People.

Link's stomach felt slightly queasy as he saw the group bunched together. His long ears heard whispers, and more murmurs past quickly to one person to another. His face started out a little pink, but he opened his lips and started to speak.

"As Protector of Hyrule, I solemnly Promise, to lead wisely by the side of Princess Zelda, and do my utmost to bring peace and justice to all corners of our land. But alone I cannot do, which is why I ask of your assistance, of all of you, weather small or big to support in every way possible. Your help would be greatly accepted."

The crowd clapped, cheered and screamed in joy for his and Zelda words, as they started to break apart. Both Zelda and Link smiled at each other as they laid a little back watching the city get back to it's original state.

Suddenly a flash of picture in her head came into mind. Link noticed this as he tried to ask her what's wrong, she nodded while she looked over to one of her soldiers, calling them on the spot.

"Shiro, can you come here for a minute." She called as the knight nodded and made his way to her, with two other knights in his toll.

She spoke in voice that Link couldn't understand what she was saying, but it seemed as the three knights accepted as nodded.

"Come Link." She said while she walked back into the Castle. Link did nothing but followed them, the other soldiers stood and guard the gates as the others walked in.

_**(here is where the video started)**_

After some time, they finally reached up to the tallest tower of the castle.

The Throne Room.

Link stopped a little remembering the fight he had to do here. The princess kept walking up as the three remaining guards also stopped, the two who The green garb Hero still didn't recognize who they were, began to speak to each other.

"It's been a while since I came here…" Spoke the 1'st soldier.

"Yeah ever since the whole shadow things… I'm not sure if the other soldiers would ever try coming here." Said the second.

Link slightly winced at the memory he remembered Zelda showing him by her past through telepathy, just by simply touching his forehead to see, what she saw in the past.

Link noticed Zelda stop for a minute, before walking on again, her arm pressing against her heat. He tried to move up the steps, but the armored man named Shiro stopped him.

"Hey wait." He called.

Link, did having one foot from the second pair of stairs looking back at the man, his face somehow darker.

"I wanted to say thank you for bringing back our princess as well as restoring Hyrule." He said, his voice graceful.

Link smiled, "I did what I could… after all I was appointed to this task, I had intended to finish it." He answered, his voice relived.

He paused for a moment listening to what the soldier had to say, while the other two still continued conversating.

"After that speech you said to the people, I felt… that you meant it." He said.

"I did, I intend to keep it, I only whish for the best…"

The soldier smiled.

"Thank you for everything." He stopped, looking back into Link's face, he smiled. "Make sure you take care of our princess, we don't want to lose her." He finished.

Link, was rather surprised by the words, but nodded, his lips curving a little. "Thank you Shiro, I'll make sure to take care of her… I Promise." With one final nod he walked up the steps, just behind the princess.

As he did he noticed the black clouds had all disappeared, it was clear, the sun began to set, giving it a more peaceful look. Like how it should be.

Zelda turned her head, to face Link, her Hero, and secretly her crush…

A smile plastered her pale face as she glanced into Link's eyes and face, for the first time ever she noticed how calm he was. She guess it was he wasn't fighting monsters or so…

Link's smile increased a little as he looked at Zelda's features, until now he is realizing how truly beautiful the Hyrule Princess is.

"Come"

He said, a little over the harden winds. Zelda smiled a bit more.

"Alright."

She followed the younger male into the crumbling throne.

She thought back during the fight of Gannondorf, against Zant… where she couldn't do a thing about it. Ever since of her parents deaths, she had to be the one to take the throne and leadership of her people. Having the best tutors to teach her to do so.

She knew she it had to be done, but at times she wished it never happened that this never happened.

She took note of the dust evaporating itself from the floor and golden chair. The dust reminded her of dark shadows.

(No it's in the past… after all Link finished him off, it won't happen again) She quietly said to herself.

The brown haired female felt a light weight on her golden covered shoulder, She jumped slightly, looking back at her hero.

His gentle smile and soften eyes, gave her the impression that everything was okay.

"Everything will be alright Zelda. I'll make sure of it." He said, similar to how she comforted him back in the field.

She pulled out her true smile, why was she worrying, of course everything is going to be alright, the goddesses and Link will make sure of that.

The sun gleamed with a warm glow, warming up the cold spots of the place. Link kept his hand on her shoulder still not removing it at all. He seemed to not have noticed. As well as the shorten distance between the two.

His smile stayed the same, but warmly, his eyes softer, making Zelda wanting him even more. She moved her dark blue eyes down to every aspects of the Ordonian's face, they were all perfect, even with the forming bruises, she moved the blue pools to his soft pink lips.

She noticed they were clean and pure, as if no made contact of them yet.

Same went for Zelda, as Link looked at her darker lips, they were untouched and pure.

(So this is his/her _First Kiss _then) They both thought together.

"Link…" She said, ever so slowly, her lips carefully moved, while she place her pale white gloved hand on Link's shoulder as well.

Everything around them seemed to disappeared, without a care in the worlds, they thought. All they can focus on now was each other's eyes.

Link's Sapphire Ocean…

Zelda's Deep Blue…

Link's hand found it's way to the princess's hip, gently placing it there, careful not to make her feel any discomfort. As Zelda brought her other hand to Link's slender waist.

Their faces where only inches apart now, their lips nearly touching. They ended up breathing each other's scent.

Link breathed in a soft fragrance of peach; and to Zelda small amusement, gently smelled Forest's trees and cool spring water.

That hit was the final blow. Slowly and ever so gently, Link tilted his head to his side and connected his lips to the Princess's, as did Zelda. Both closing their eyes once they felt their lips touched.

She moved her hand closer to Link's face feeling the smooth skin through her uncovered fingers.

The two felt electricity course through them as their lips touched, their tongues fighting for dominance, circling around in an everlasting dance of pure bliss.

Link tasted her cavern, it was sweet as he imagined, ever since he met her, he felt love's first sight. And now it was coming to a reality.

It was true… he was in love with the Princess of Hyrule…

Zelda felt herself in joy… her crush did love her back, this kiss was proof of it.

And they both knew it, they feel the sparks in the kiss, it only means one thing…

…that they are in Love…

The kiss lasted a little longer before they broke up from it, a small trail of saliva trailing down darkening lips. Both blushing fiercely.

"_wow…" _They both said in unison.

Link wrapped his strong arms around Zelda's waist. Who she gave a small giggle.

"So you return my feelings Link…?" She asked a little desperate. Link only nodded.

"Of Course I do. I love you…" He spoke, his voice true. The two ended up giving a smaller kiss, not as long as the other one.

It was just bliss… Zelda smiled, she now knew everything was going to be alright. She never did this with anyone, nor would she ever until she would find the perfect one to her. And she did.

Zelda and Link had given each other their 'First Kiss'

….

Well I'm done…

Sorry If I couldn't make the kiss scene better or so but I tried. I wanted to give a better description… but I couldn't.

Anyways if you want to see the video go on Youtube and type,

_**Zelda and link first kiss twilight princess**_

You guys see it tell me what you think.

Imo IT WAS BEAUTIFUL!

I recommend watching it, of course if you are a ZeldaXLink that is…

So yeah…

_**Please Review ^^ **_


End file.
